Desert Expanse
The Desert Expanse is a massive area that contains the entirety of the Desert Zone. There are many items, enemies, and interactions hidden away in the desert, so many that it may be difficult to give a proper layout without resorting to a simple list. Even so, this article will strive to give an understandable layout of all the secrets the desert has. Layout The desert is open-ended, a literal sandbox for transformations, most of the events completely optional. The first location the party will visit is the Pyramid, located at the topleft corner of the map. Once the Pharaoh is defeated, the party will have access to the entirety of the desert. The desert expanse contains crates that hold consumables and two types of enemies: the Sandwurm and the scorpions. Scorpions cannot be fought, and instead administer a poison that leads to a Bad End. Luckily, there are enough dunes scattered about the expanse that kiting scorpions should be a simple enough task. The entrance to the Expanse is at the leftmost side of the map, and the exit is to the rightmost side. The party can leave as soon as the Pharaoh is defeated, but leaving immediately misses out on loot, enemies, and more importantly, transformations. Be sure to explore the Expanse proper before leaving the Zone. Places of Note This is a list of all interesting areas within the Desert Expanse, starting at the Pyramid and ending on the Echidna's path. Pyramid The first area the party will explore, and the only mandatory area of the Desert Zone. To the right of it is a waterfall where the party can peep on Fera bathing. To the right of the river is the archaeologist for the Archaeology Quest. Volcanic Cavern The entrance to the Volcanic Cavern is on the top of the map, to the left of the Echidna's den. Several Lizardwomen roam the area, and the Oil Lamp is buried near the cave's entrance. Desert Village The first of two settlements within the Expanse. The Village contains a vendor and an inn, inside which is an entrance to the Arena. To the right of the Village is another vendor who sells Snake Oil Items and the Harem Outfit. Desert Town To the right of the Village is the second settlement, and while bigger than the Village, it lacks as much utility, with no shopkeepers or inns. The entrance to the Desert Underground is in the center of the town. Oasis On the bottomleft of the map is the Oasis, a trap conjured by Robin. Staying here leads to the Bad End Ye Mighty, And Despair! Northwest of the Oasis is a thirsty man in which the party can give the Bottle of Water to. Echidna Path At the bottomright corner of the map is where the party first meets the Echidna, and are turned into pregnant women for sacrifice. The Player must then venture up the path in order to face her. Enemies * Lizardwoman * Sandwurm * Sphinx Bad Ends * Ending E1 - Riddle Me This * Ending E12 - Cexigua * Ending E13 - Surrogacy * Ending E20 - Outbreak * Ending E21 - Pricked * Ending E22 - Ye Mighty, And Despair! * Ending E23 - Sting Operation * Ending E28 - Fallen Warrior Loot * Carrot - Reward for giving Bottle of Water to thirsty man * Dried Jerky - Right of the shopkeeper * 3x Glowing Vial - South of the Pyramid Town/South of the Pyramid Village/On top of a dune northwest of the Echidna trap * Green Candy Cane - Right of the waterfall, near the pile of sand * 6x Holstaurus Milk - Near Volcanic Cavern, south of a pool of lava/Near a bridge north of the tower/South of the bridge to the Pyramid/South of the Pyramid Town/Southwest of the Pyramid Town/West of the Oasis * 3x Large Jar of Honey - Right of the waterfall, to the right of the pile of sand/Southwest of the Volcanic Cavern entrance/Near a skeleton southeast of the dune with a Sagma Tonic * Ocean Fish - Fished from the south ocean * Oil Lamp - Near the Volcanic Cavern entrance * 2x Potion - South of where the archaeologist is first met/South of the tower (requires exit through the Desert Underground * River Fish - Fished from the river near the pyramid * 2x Sagma Tonic - Right side of the Echidna path/On top of a dune northeast of the Desert Village * Scarab Pendant - To the right side of the Pyramid * 6x Swamp Root - Near a bridge north of the tower/Left/Right entrance of the Desert Town/South of the Dried Jerky/Southwest of the thirsty man/Near the ocean by a tree Category:Locations